


All about that bass

by WTFDudeStop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDudeStop/pseuds/WTFDudeStop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short destiel fluff, I will write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about that bass

Cas: dean, I want to listen to music.   
Dean: *plugs in radio* ok. *all about that bass comes on*  
Cas: what is this music?  
Dean: this is what I call, crap music. Aka: modern music.  
Cas: oh. I kinda like this song...  
Dean: what?! I thought you liked my music! This is crap music!  
Cas:yes, but I like this song. Listen...  
Dean: ok. But it won't change the fact that this is crap.  
Dean and Cas: *listen*  
Dean: ok.... It's not THAT bad. But it's still bad.  
Cas: *humming all about that bass*  
Ok. You have your own opinion. But, young girls today think they are ugly and fat. But they're not. They're beautiful, and this song promotes that fact. So, I like this song. You don't have to.  
Dean: alright. I guess I like it...  
Dean: *holds up iPhone 6 in Cas' face* I have every song, and I can make playlists and play them in the Impala using Bluetooth.  
Dean: *gets earbuds* time for some good ol' music.  
Cas: ok. I will continue to listen to this song, though.  
Dean and Cas: *nod at the same time*   
Cas: *whispers* I love you. I loved you all along.   
Dean: did you say something?  
Cas: oh. Umm. No.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love destiel, and I will write more.


End file.
